1. Field
This document relates to relates to a display device and a control method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device and a control method thereof, which calculates a trajectory of a 3D pointing device with respect to an absolute reference point if the 3D pointing device is positioned in an absolute coordinate area, while a trajectory of the 3D pointing device is calculated with respect to a relative reference point if the 3D pointing device moves in a relative coordinate area.
2. Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether the users can personally carry the terminals.
To support and enhance the functions of a terminal, a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal may be enhanced. As a variety of terminals including the mobile terminals provide complicated and various functions, a menu structure becomes also complicated. Furthermore, a function of displaying digital documents including web pages is added to the functions of the mobile terminals.